


Lucky

by Serene_Quill



Series: Season 3B Episode Tags [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Possession, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Quill/pseuds/Serene_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like it really is your lucky day, Stiles,” Nogitsune remarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: IDEK, bored at work, that’s my only excuse. Inside Stiles’ head when the Nogitsune visit’s Derek’s loft, so warning for possession and all the inherent control/consent issues therein, and deliberate abuse of pronouns for purposes of being creepy. Disclaimer, don’t own, yadda.

_What are we even doing here?_ he asks miserably from the confines of his own mind.  He can feel Nogitsune using their lips to smirk in satisfaction as he uses Stiles’ own knowledge to pick the lock on Derek’s loft door.   _He doesn’t even fit anywhere in your plan for today._

He’s rewarded by Nogitsune reaching into his backpack and pulling out one of the emitters they’ve just stolen from Chris Argent, twirling it in their fingers with far more grace and dexterity than Stiles knows he actually possesses.  If he could work his fingers that way… “It is rather disturbingly sexual, isn’t it?” Nogitsune asks aloud, startling Stiles.  He feels their lips twist into an even nastier smirk.  “Bet you’d like it if your wolf could see you now, don’t you?”

 

 _Scott doesn’t really swing that way,_  he tries, still scrambling at lies and his usual bravado even though the fox demon was in every cranny of his brain, easily able to sweep straight through any deceptions he tries.  The best he can do is try to distract by yelling and screaming in his mind and hoping he can make the fox demon slip up.

 

“Cute, Stiles,” Nogitsune remarks, crossing the room to the iron spiral staircase, clanging the emitter down the posts of the railing to the bottom, then tapping it on the edge of the railing.  “Right here, that’s where it happened, right?  Some pretty, but terribly distraught, girl is kissing you and asks you if you like boys. And wham, suddenly your brain is so full of your handsome little wolf and it all made sense?”  Nogitsune taps the emitter against their lips.   “Can’t say I blame you, those abs would make Michelangelo weep.”

 

Nogitsune turns their body and considers the rickety plywood plank on sawhorses Derek seems to be using as a desk, books and papers covered over by a map he’s using to mark off search areas.  “He’s gotten close to us a few times,” Nogitsune observes, sounding rather cheerful about the prospect of Derek catching up to them.  “Hey, Stiles, wanna play a game?”

 

 _No, thank you,_  Stiles sulks in his own brain. He knows whatever idea Nogitsune has come up with will be what they do, no matter what he says, so why pretend?

 

“This game is called ‘To Wolfsbane or Not To Wolfsbane’,” Nogitsune continues in his sing-song faux happy tone.  “We’re going to plant this emitter in Derek’s map.  You get our hand to put it in the Argents’ apartment location, and you win.  I’ll aim for the cemetery, right at auntie Kate.”

 

 _He’ll go after Argent either way,_ Stiles points out.

 

“Yes, and he’ll get snared and taken into the station with Argent.  But the prize is in how we kill the ten minutes following the game, Stiles.  If you win, we’ll go upstairs and hunt around, see what sort of sex toys Derek has hidden away in his drawers, see if you might have a chance with your wolf.”

 

Surprisingly, Stiles can feel their cheeks heating up at the suggestion, which makes Nogitsune laugh.   _And if you win?_ he asks helplessly, ruthlessly refusing to imagine what humiliation or terror the fox plans for that outcome in case he gives it an idea.

 

“Then we go collect some wolfsbane and add it to our shrapnel bomb,” Nogitsune concludes with a smile that stretches their face far too widely to be genuine.  “On three, Stiles?”

 

Stiles scrambles frantically for every bit of his strength, readying himself.  “One… two… three!” Nogitsune counts off, dragging the words out for suspense.

 

On three, Stiles pushes with his mind for control of his hand, desperate to hit the Argent apartment, and to his surprise, he drives the emitter deep through the table, right on the mark. He hit the Argent apartment.

 

Nogitsune is laughing hysterically.

 

“Oh, Stiles, we have much bigger plans for Derek,” Nogitsune tells him, confirming Stiles’ suspicion that the fox didn’t even try.  “But it is nice to see just how much you care about your wolf in shining armor.  Maybe you’ll get incredibly lucky, and the wolf will save Argent when the bomb goes off and both your shiny champions will still be hunting you.  That is what you’re counting on, after all, isn’t it?  The pair of them being willing to kill you and end this?  Them catching up to you before Scott and his everlasting faith in saving you?”

 

Nogitsune continues chuckling as he heads upstairs, Stiles retreating back to his corner of his mind and bracing himself against the mocking that’s sure to come.  Nogitsune pulls open the bedside table, then lets out a low whistle.  “Looks like it really is your lucky day, Stiles,” Nogitsune remarks. 


End file.
